


Sweet Delights

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One costumer catches Gwen's eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Hot cocoa with marshmallows_ from [kbrand5333](http://kbrand5333.livejournal.com/).

Monday 11th February 2013   
  
 _A new costumer came into the coffee shop today. And boy was he divine with his golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a perfectly shaped jaw that it looks like he was sculptured! He ordered a hot cocoa with marshmallows, specifically asking for 5 marshmallows though we only put in two – which I explained before he gave me an award winning sexy grin and asked me if I could make an exception. And well how could I say no!_  
  
  
Turns out his name is Arthur.   
  
Tuesday 12th February 2013  
  
 _Arthur came in today, at the same time and ordered his usual. This time, unfortunately, I did not serve him, as we had a massive take away order. I could not help but notice the disappointment on his face when he saw that I couldn’t attend to him. But surely I wasn’t his type. From the looks of his expensive suit, with his crisp shirt and tie and manly aftershave, he must be rich. Yet the whole time I was filling the coffee machine, I could feel his gaze on me, but whenever I looked back up, he would avert his gaze._  
  
  
I really need to stop thinking about him and dreaming about him, it’s too distracting.   
  
  
Wednesday 13th February 2013  
  
 _I didn’t go into work today. Had a late night, couldn’t stop thinking about him with his perfect blue eyes and perfectly chiselled body that I woke up with a burning headache. Then my friend Jane rang, told me ‘handsome guy’ came in asking for me, saying that I make the best hot cocoa with marshmallows. My cheeks brushed bright red, but I refuse to believe it happened._  
  
  
Thursday 14th February 2013  
  
  
 _Today of course is Valentine’s Day and the place is packed. Couldn’t stop hoping that Arthur (or ‘handsome guy’ as my co-workers like to call him) would make an appearance. I may have made an extra effort to look pretty today, wearing my lucky lavender sweater with a lace embellished shirt and black skinny jeans._  
  
  
Then he came in, walked right up to me. Luckily I was at the cash register and could serve him. I could feel the goose bumps on my skin as his hand brushed mine as he gave me the money, I wondered if he felt the same. I then went to complete his order, the hot coca was ready, but unfortunately we ran out of paper cups so I had to get more underneath the coffee machine. Bending over, my bottom in his eye shot I retrieved the cup and looked up to see him definitely looking.   
  
  
This is it, I thought, might as well take a chance. I quickly got out a sharpie and wrote my name upon his cup, before handing it to him, our hands brushing against each other. He told me thanks before he saw my number on the label, he smiled, gave him a wink before walking out.   
  
And that was only the beginning....


End file.
